hogwartsahistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Josephine Rayiden-Carlisle
Josephine is a witch who is currently fleeing her fiancé, who is is an abusive jerk. Appearance Josephine is a classic beauty. Her hair is long, almost to her wait with a slight wave to it and is a dark ebony color like the nights sky. Her lips are full and her face and body are petite but elegant. She stands at 5'5" tall with a slim build. Josephine's eyes are a light hazel color and look as though they have seen a life time of events which is why she is often seen with a distant look in her eyes as if she is pondering something. Her attire is graceful, her day to day clothes are made from simple cloth, though she does own a few rare items made entirely from the finest silks and laces that she wears only on special occasions. Upon her body hidden underneath her clothes she has various scars relating to a child injury, on her arms, legs, hands and feet are small bite marks. Personality She can come across as a delicate little flower with a timid personality at times but otherwise that she has a strong heart and can be very resilient. Most people find it quite surprising upon actually taking the time to get to know her that she is a very intelligent young lady with so much knowledge brewing inside of her. Though often seen as shy and reserved, there are the rare times when you may hear the sound of her soft laughter and ever rarer a smile touching her lips. To those she deems worthy to be a true friend, she is extremely loyal to. Because of what transpired as a child, she is extremely afraid of small places and the dark and because of her fathers cruel acts upon her, Josephine can find that she can be very cautious of trusting people she has just met. It is only when she gets to know you well that she will warm to you and open herself to trusting that person. History Her birth into this world would have never of been if her father had married the woman that had truly captured his heart. For he was in love with the daughter of a fellow nobleman, but having no wealth of his own, he set out on a journey to make his own fortune so he could return and marry his beloved. But during his absence his beloved was married to another man and tragically died during the birth of her first child. Unaware of any of this transpiring, years later Joesph returned to find the woman he loved dead, it broke his heart and turned him into a shattered man. Any wealth he had gained from his journey soon disappeared on ale and the company of women to warm his bed at night. In a very short amount of time he turned from a good man with a kind heart, to a bitter man with a drinking problem. Years passed and he found himself living with a working girl who he had a child with. That child's name was Josephine, named after her father. But this was a relationship he despised and a child he had no interest in. Left alone during the days while Lilith went out to work to put food on the table because Joesph could not be bothered to earn any money for his family, he was left alone with the small child to care for her. But this was something he never did, in his drunker stupors he became quite abusive towards the child. When ever she cried, he would lock her up in the cupboard and leave her there for hours in the dark until her mother returned home and if she didn't stop crying well then her punishment became much worse. After locking her away, her father would leave the house for a few hours then return with a sack full of moving things. He would toss them inside the cupboard then lock the door so Josephine could not escape. Inside the bag were rats, big and hungry. She would sit there in the small confined space and watch in horror as the rats slowly chewed their way through the bag and then make their way towards her. With no escape, they chewed and bit her small body, Josephine would scream and scream, her father oblivious to these noises as he laid on the floor passed out. This happened a few times until her mother returned home one evening to find her child close to death from the wounds and loss of blood as well as shock to her small body. She left that night with Josephine knowing if she stayed any longer with Joesph he would kill his own daughter. Months went by and Josephine lived as much as normal life as one could in her circumstances could do. But then her mother grew ill and shortly after her mysterious illness appeared she passed away. With no one to care for her, Josephine was sent to work as a servant in a nobleman's home. She was made to work hard, but the other servants were fair and kind and the nobleman's young daughter was friendly and treated her more like a sister then a servant. When Josephine had finished all her chores for the day she would go outside and play with Satine which was never looked upon by the houses family as Satine had an older brother whom she had been extremely close to but he had passed away after being wounded in battle. This had sent Satine into a great depression and it seemed that Josephine was the only person who was able to bring her out of it. As their daughters happiness was the only thing that mattered to them they allowed the girls to be friends. The girls would play endlessly every day and talked about everything. Though the two girls could have not been more different from one another, where Josephine was reserved and quiet, Satine was outgoing and outspoken. The bond between both girls became extremely strong over the years. Because of this the family decided that Josephine was more like family now then a servant and adopted the young girl. Though she would never be entitled to their fortune and such as she was not of noble blood, she was treated with the greatest of love and respect. Brought into her new family she was given private tutors to teach her to read and write and become well educated, knowledge and learning something Josephine became quick to love and soon she became a excellent student. At the age of ten, Josephine experienced her first vision. At first she was unsure as to what was happening to her until she remembered a time when her mother explained to her that like her father she had a special ability that most others did not, but this was something she would have to keep a secret for fear of what might happen to her if other muggles discovered what she really was. At the time Josephine understand little of what her mother spoke of, but now as she dreamt at night and was able to see into the future she now knew what it all had meant. As she got older, the visions became stronger and she could not only see the future in her dreams but also while she was awake. The only person she confided in about these vision was her adoptive sister who swore she would never tell another living soul. At the age of fifteen her sister was married and her adoptive parents turned their attention to her to find a suitable husband for her so she be taken care of with a good man of wealth and title. This was something Josephine had no interest in for she was more more enthralled with her books then primping herself to look like a powdered, made up fool just to impress some young man. Though this was something her adoptive parents were quite insistence upon and so she conceded and was taken to many a formal ball and event to find a future husband. Though she was only the adoptive child of nobles, there were still many a young suitor who were interested in her but none unfortunately that interested Josephine. Eventually though it was settled that she would marry a older muggle man named Richard Mason, a farmer of some wealth that had his eyes on her for quite some time and that could provide a comfortable lifestyle for himself and Josephine. But since the moment she had met him some years ago she had never been comfortable in his presence, he stared at her far too often and the way he spoke to her with a slight sneer touching his lips, she knew what his true intentions were with the help of her visions. He was really a cruel man who would be abusive and treat her as a slave then as a beloved wife. Josephine tried to talk to her adoptive parents and persuade them that this was not the man to who she should be married but they just said it was just nerves and this was the best thing for her and that the marriage arrangement would proceed. Unable to tell them of her visions and what she had seen concerning her future husband, she turned to her adoptive sister for help. While planning her wedding, her and Satine devised a plan so Josephine would never have to marry the abhorrent Richard. Able with her visions she discovers a new school of the learning of magic and with the help of Satine, Josephine runs away to attend this school and escape her upcoming marriage and to learn more about her magical powers. Her adopted parents were heart broken to find that in forcing their daughter to marry they had driver her away. Richard who had slowly become obsessed with Josephine over the years did not like the idea of losing something that had nearly been his. As far as he was concerned she belonged to him and no other man. Determined to find his future bride he has set out in search of her and to find and claim what he believes belongs rightfully to him.